Way Back Into Love
by CrazyIsTheClue
Summary: In a world where Kurt doesn't even know him and everything is different,Blaine has to find a way to save their love and Kurt.Will he manage to covince Kurt of their love and will they be able to make things work together when the odds are against them?
1. The Strange Familiar

**IMPORTANT: **This story is on hiatus until July 17th since I won't be able to access the internet until then, but I will be continuing to work on my stories so after that I will be able to update quickly and regularly!  
>If you have any suggestions, wishes or questions for this story just put thme donw in a review, I can access those over my phone, if not answer them, and I will take them into consideration.<p>

Thank you for your understanding!

Love,

CITC

**Chapter I: The Strange Familiar**

**A.N.: **As promised this is the sequel for the Ending Version 4 to my Story 'What Is And What Should Never Be' and since it plays in a kind of different reality it would probably be advisable to read that story first because I can't really tell how much sense this'll make otherwise…

**Story Notes:** This is bound to be interesting…I kinda like these two because they give me a lot of possibilities to try out and yeah…let's see where that gets us :D  
>I hope you'll enjoy :D<p>

**Disclaimer:** I would own Glee, but I wasn't awesome enough to come up with the idea first…so now Ryan Murphy owns it and I think he does a great job with it…and yeah…I own the things that I made up for this story…nothing you recognize :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Notes:<strong>

"…_Courage is when you're in pain, _

_But you keep on living anyway_

_We all have excuses why_

_Living in fear something in us dies_

_Like a bird with broken wings_

_It's not how high he flies, _

_But the song he sings…"_

Courage Is - The Strange Familiar

* * *

><p>Carefully keeping his eyes on the other boy's face to determine whether he was ok with what he was about to do Blaine walked closer, pulled a chair next to Kurt's bed and took one of his hands, the one not hooked to an IV, into his.<p>

"Hey." he said softly.

"Hey." the pale boy on the bed replied, voice hoarse.

When he looked into the eyes of the younger boy, Blaine was once gain struck by how beautiful and expressive they were. Kurt, or at least the Kurt he had known, had been perfectly good at hiding his emotions, but when you knew him well enough, his eyes would always give him away, with little looks, changes of their color, something like that. And at times when he wasn't on his guard, they barely burned with emotion.

Just like they did now. They spoke of confusion, hurt, fear, regret and many other things Blaine couldn't quite decipher.

"You…you re the one who saved me?" Kurt asked lowly, not dropping his gaze.

"Yes." Blaine replied firmly, not wanting there to be any doubt.

"Why?"

The question, and the vulnerability in Kurt's voice as he asked it, gave Blaine a feeling like he was being stabbed in the heart with a white hot knife. The sense of desperation and disbelief in the beautiful voice was almost too much for him to take. He hadn't expected for it to be this hard to meet a Kurt who didn't know him.

"Because someone as beautiful as you shouldn't have a reason to end his life like that." again Blaine poured a lot of emotion into the statement, needing it to be convincing.

Kurt laughed bitterly "Yeah right." He looked at their intertwined hands for a moment before looking up at Blaine again "I'm gay." he stated simply.

The brunette closed his eyes, as if waiting for Blaine to pull his hand away and run out, disgusted, but when Blaine didn't move his eyes opened again. Slowly, tentatively he met Blaine's gaze, returning it questioningly.

"So am I." Blaine replied softly. "But it doesn't matter. Or do you think less of me now because I'm gay?" he asked sincerely, determined to test the waters with this version of his lover.

"No." Kurt answered firmly. "And…thank you…I guess…for saving me."

Blaine shot him a blinding smile at that, a smile that Kurt couldn't help but return.

"How could I not have?" the raven whispered, more to himself than anything else.

"What?" Kurt asked, starting to seem increasingly drowsy.

"Nothing…nothing. Just thinking out loud. Look Kurt, I know you don't know me, and I know that none of this is making sense to you, and I can't explain it to you right now, even if I did you probably wouldn't believe me, but I need you to know that I care about you ok? I have to go now, I think your dad wants to talk to you, but, would you mind exchanging cellphone numbers?" Blaine knew he was going out on a limb here, but he had no other choice.

Burt had just showed up outside and seen that Kurt was awake. Blaine was sure that soon he would return with a bunch of doctors and Blaine would be asked to leave. The only thing that gave him hope was that this wouldn't be the first time him and Kurt would become friends at a rapid pace. After all they had already been texting nonstop after Kurt had been to Dalton for the first time.

He was still unbelievably relieved when Kurt handed him his phone so he could enter his number and Kurt did the same with his. Blaine shot him a grateful smile.

"Thank you." the raven said "look I want you to know that no matter what happens, you can text me, no matter what time of the day ok? Just hang in there. I will come back tomorrow after school and tell you what this is all about."

At the half amused, half confused expression on Kurt's face Blaine added quickly

"Only if you want me to of course I mean I wouldn't…"

"It's ok…" Kurt answered "I'd like that."

Blaine couldn't help but realize that the strength he had always admired about his boyfriend was still there, even after all this boy had been through. The sadness and desperation in his eyes wasn't gone, but there was something else underneath it now. The same thing that had been in Kurt's eyes when he had pushed Karofsky off of Blaine or when he had decided to go and get coronated at his prom.

Before either one of the boys could say anything else, two nurses and a tired looking doctor came in, followed by Burt. Blaine was pushed to the back of the room, from where he smiled at Kurt once more, waiting until he was dismissed with a nod and a weak smile, before he made his way outside.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Although he had initially been pissed at the paramedics for not letting him ride in the ambulance with Kurt he was glad for his car being outside now. He got in slowly, driving home, a lot to think about as he drove the dark and empty road to his place.

He was so lost in thought, wondering how all of this could have possibly happened, that he didn't even notice his dad standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking at him as he made his way up to his room.

His father didn't say a word. He just looked at his son. His son who had just dropped, literally, she had ended up on the floor, his girlfriend earlier, running out of the house, his phone pressed to his ear. But the elder Anderson decided that he didn't care. Not as long as his boy stayed out of trouble and led his team to more victories.

When Blaine got into his room he started pacing, trying to decide on what to do now. After a while he pulled out his phone deciding that he would call Wes and David, tell them what he had found.

The two boys were sympathetic and listened to him patiently, showing Blaine once again how lucky he was that he could still count on them, alternate reality or not.

When David reminded him that he had a game the next day and that he would be cutting it close if he really intended to go and visit Kurt in the hospital, Blaine just shrugged it off, telling them that Kurt was more important now.

That led to some disbelief on their end, but not in a negative way. They talked for a while, with Blaine promising the two boys that he would try to keep them save and Wes and David promising him to help him with Kurt.

When the call ended Blaine smiled to himself, realizing that he was on the best way to get his two best friends back.

He went to his bathroom, getting himself ready for bed. When he returned there was a short moment of panic as he realized that he had tons of missed calls and a lot of text messages that had just arrived now for some reason, and he was worried that it had been Kurt.

When he realized that all of them were form his girlfriend he just sighed in exasperation. He listened to two of the voicemails and read like 10 of the texts before deleting them altogether because they all had the same basic message:

"_Who the hell is Kurt? Where the hell did you go? How dare you treat me like this? Do you have any idea how many boys want me? I don't need you! Call me!"_

Something along that line. Blaine was already pretty sure that the girl was a mix of Rachel's drama, Santana's deviousness, Quinn's control-freak behavior and Mercedes' diva attitude, without having any of their talent, charm, integrity or compassion. He wondered how he had gotten himself into that mess.

He turned off his light and went to lie down in his bed, playing with is phone, no intention of calling Sheila. He put it away, before picking it up again, installing 'Teenage Dream' as Kurt's ringtone. Or at least he had wanted to, but he couldn't find the song on his phone. In fact, as he checked through his music he mostly found stuff he had barely ever heard of.

There was still a lot of top 40, but hardly anything by a female artist, let alone Katy Perry. In fact, other than 'S&M' he had a hard time finding any. He figured that this was another step in his apparently very successful plan to seem straight.

"Fascinating." he muttered to himself, looking for a song to find one to put as Kurt's ringtone.

He settled on _Jason Derulo's 'The Sky's The Limit'_ deciding that he would upgrade his music as soon as he got the chance. Since he had already decided that he'd rather have Kurt than popularity and all that stuff. Because, and he knew how stupid that sounded coming from a teenage boy, but love was more important that all those superficial things. And he knew that what he could have with Kurt was special and he wasn't going to screw that up.

Following a sudden intuition he typed a short text, just one word really and sent it to Kurt.

'_Courage.'_ the word that had pretty much started everything they had.

Because if he hadn't told Kurt to have courage then Kurt would have never confronted Karofsky, Blaine would have never invited him for lunch, they would have never gotten as close, Kurt would have never enrolled at Dalton. Everything would have gone differently.

He didn't think that Kurt would reply. Cellphones and hospitals were not really a good combination, and the younger boy was most likely asleep, but Blaine like to think that, whenever the message arrived, it would put that beautiful smile on Kurt's face. That smile he had made his personal mission to be the cause of as often as possible.

That was why he almost fell out of his bed in shock when his phone buzzed in response.

'_Hey there stranger. I had a long conversation with my dad today. I hadn't realized how much it would have hurt him if I had died. So thank you. I will try to have courage from now on.'_- Kurt

Blaine smiled. That text was very Kurt, always trying to be strong for others. Of course the brunette couldn't know that yet, but he wouldn't have to be strong for Blaine. Blaine would be strong with him, for him.

'_You don't have to be in this alone. I'm there for you.' _Blaine replied.

A short while later his phone buzzed again.

'_You know that this is a very weird thing to be writing to someone you only met a few hours ago._' – Kurt.

Seconds later another text:

'_But thank you. I'd like that.' -_ Kurt

Blaine almost died of laughter at that. It was almost exactly what Kurt had texted him after he had told Blaine about what Karofsky had done and Blaine had told him that he would come over and help him, nevermind the two hour drive.

'_Maybe. Maybe I'm crazy._' –Blaine

'_I just tried to kill myself. Who am I to judge._' –Kurt

'_Good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor.'_ – Blaine

As soon as Blaine had sent this message he froze. Now if Kurt thought that the first thing was weird, then how could he explain this? When his phone announced another message he almost dreaded to read it, not really wanting to know what Kurt thought of him now. He opened it anyways.

'_You have a lot to explain when you come over tomorrow.'_ –Kurt

Blaine stared at his phone. He should have figured that this wouldn't throw off Kurt that easily, but he had just somehow assumed that the boy would be so much different form the way his boyfriend had been. But it kinda seemed to be the same as it was with everyone, not the people themselves had changed that much, but the circumstances, which had then led to them being different.

'Yeah about that…I have a game tomorrow so I won't be able to stay for long.' –Blaine

The raven really regretted having to tell Kurt this, but he couldn't blow his cover just yet.

'_Soccer?'_ –Kurt

'_Football.'_ –Blaine

This time it took a little longer for the younger boy to respond.

'_Way to break the stereotype.' _–Kurt

Blaine's heart fluttered in his chest as he read that. Definitely still Kurt. Just battered and bruised. But not broken. And Blaine would make sure that that wouldn't happen.

'_Yeah…about that…'_ Blaine wondered if he should tell Kurt that he was pretending to be straight because his father was about as accepting and tolerant as the Antarctic was hot, but he decided against it, deleting the message.

'_;D'_ -Blaine

'_You should go to sleep now. If you have a game and school and come to see me tomorrow you will need all of your strength ;P'_ - Kurt

Blaine was sure it shouldn't be this easy to fall back into his pattern with Kurt. He was sure that it should be a lot harder to communicate with him, to get along. But the easy friendship that they had had right from the start was still there and everything else was still possible.

'_Yeah yeah, you should get some sleep too, wouldn't want to have you falling asleep when I tell you exactly how crazy I am. ;D'_ –Blaine

'It can't be that bad.' –Kurt

'I'll have you running from me in no time.'- Blaine

'_Not gonna happen. You're the only friend I have right now._' –Kurt

Blaine's heart broke at the sadness in the message, but it also leapt with joy at the fact that Kurt considered him a friend.

'_We'll see…bye…and remember: Courage.'_ – Blaine

'_Don't worry I will. Sleep tight._' –Kurt

Blaine couldn't know that yet, but Kurt had also changed his standard ringtone to a personalized sound for Blaine. He had chosen the song _'Courage Is' _by _The Strange Familiar_. Just because it felt right.

'_You too.'_- Blaine.

The raven knew that there had to be a hitch. He didn't know whether it would hit them tomorrow or in a week, he just knew that things couldn't go right for them like this. They never had. But if he was honest, as he drifted off to sleep, his phone next to his head on his pillow, he didn't care.

Because all he cared about right now, was that he still had a chance at happiness with Kurt, however small it may turn out to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> So…that's that :D This is the first story in a while that I finished before the sun came up again :D

I hope you liked it, and I would love to hear what you think, and to all of you who like the initial idea for 'What Is And What Should Never Be' kept encouraging me to go on and told me that they were excited for this, thank you so much, this wouldn't have happened without you *lessthan3*

If you are a bit of an angst addict, then don't worry, the next chapter will already start giving the boys problems, and if you're not then don't despair :D

Thank you so much for reading this, I will be updating in turn with my 2 other stories, depending on the feedback I get, but I hope that I'll be able to update soon and regularly :D

Until then, love

CITC


	2. Ironic

**Ironic**

**A.N.: **So…I completely ran this story against a (proverbial) wall, which you could probably tell by the fact that it took me forever to update. And I am very sorry for that. I had something written out but I realized that it was leading nowhere and…well doesn't matter…In the end it was the review of _ensd13_ that saved this story (thank you) because it got me an idea where to take it…and then while I was having another pretty shitty day in a sorta shitty week this song came on and…Now I give you the next chapter of 'Way Back Into Love'

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Notes: <strong>

"…_Who would've thought... it figures_

_Well life has a funny way _

_of sneaking up on you_

_When you think everything's okay_

_and everything's going right…"_

_Ironic - Alanis Morissette _

* * *

><p>Kurt woke with a soft smile on his face, yawning as he stretched, not bothering to reach for his phone which had just burst into 'Teenage Dream'. He would never admit it, but it had become his absolute favorite, for obvious reasons and he had put it as his alarm when him and Blaine had started dating, so every morning when he woke up, he would hear Blaine's voice (Jeff had given him a recording, after he had seen how starry eyed the young brunette had become over Blaine) and be reminded that life was great.<p>

He picked it up after he sat up, unlocking the screen and reading Blaine's reply to the message he had sent him last night.

_'I will be dreaming of you, so my dreams are gonna be sweet. I miss you. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. I love you *lessthan3*'_

His heart fluttered in his chest, as a pleasant tingling sensation shot through his body. They had been dating for a while now, but everything still felt as intense and amazing as it had the first day. They were still going strong and even just thinking of his boyfriend made Kurt want to squeal like a 13 year old girl. But that was what love was supposed to feel like right?

He lazily typed a short message, before he dropped his phone onto his pillow and went to get ready, very aware of the fact that Blaine would most likely be at breakfast now.

'_Can't wait for our date. I already miss you 'lessthan3*'_

He sang along to Lady Gaga's 'The Edge Of Glory' while he went through with his morning routine and got dressed in the outfit he had decided upon the prior night. Since the school was closed he would go and meet up with Mercedes to go shopping, head over to Mr. Schuester's place for Glee later, come home, get changed and go meet Blaine at the Lima Bean.

He skipped down the stairs, singing loudly, until Finn's door was slammed closed with a loud thud, alerting Kurt to the fact that the frankenteen was still asleep, or had been until Kurt had woken him. He couldn't resist the urge to go in and tease his brother (they had gotten past the 'step-' quickly) a little.

He opened the door "Hey Finn? You want breakfast?" he yelled turning the light on.

He nearly toppled over in laughter at the noise Finn made as he disappeared under the covers, fleeing from the light like a creature of the night.

"I'll take that as a no then?" Kurt squeaked happily, pretending to be unaware of Finn's mood.

Another loud discontent groan, from the taller boy made Kurt laugh even harder as he turned off the light. He was mean, but not cruel.

"That's what you get for interrupting me and Blaine last week." the brunette exclaimed, closing the door behind him, just in time to hear something heavy, possibly a bottle of soda from Finn's bed, collide with the doorframe.

He grinned, reopening the door.

"Don't forget about Glee later." he yelled, slamming the door shut, laughing hard at the curses that Finn yelled after him.

xxXxxXxxXxx

After getting coffee, Kurt got on his way to pick up Mercedes, thinking about how happy he was. He hadn't been this happy in a long time before he met Blaine, not by a long shot, even if his friends helped him a lot. And ever since he and Blaine had started dating he constantly felt as if he was flying. It was indescribable what he felt every time Blaine as much as looked at him.

Blaine always said Kurt was the courageous one of them, but that wasn't true. Kurt had never been weak, but without Blaine by his side he would have never been able to stand up for himself like he did now. Because having someone as amazing as Blaine love him had given him a whole new confidence. Showed him that he was worth being loved. It had done wonders for his self esteem.

He thought of the loving gaze Blaine shot him whenever they were together, making Kurt feel like he was the only one in the world Blaine saw. He thought of the soft touches, how Blaine would run his hands and lips over Kurt's skin making him feel loved and cherished. He thought of falling asleep curled up in Blaine's arms, feeling safe and protected. He thought of not having to say things out loud when their gazes met in silent understanding He thought of soft kisses that would lead further, grow more passionate, the gaze of hazel eyes running over Kurt's body before stopping at his eyes, always asking for permission. …

"Hey white boy, ready to go?"

"Huh?" Kurt was startled out of his thoughts as Mercedes jumped into the passenger's seat.

He hadn't even noticed that he had pulled up in front of her house. He blushed slightly, turning to look at her.

"Hey 'Cedes. Of course I'm ready." he smiled, trying to hide his blush.

But his friend knew him to well.

"Aww…" she said. "You're in deep aren't you? I haven't seen you this happy in a long time and I must say I really like it. Blaine's really good for you. I hope for him that that stays that way or I will have to hunt him down and do unspeakable things to him before leaving him at the mercy of Puck and Santana."

Kurt chuckled softly and nodded, his eyes brightening up even more as his thoughts wandered back to Blaine.

"He's the best thing that ever happened to me." he said, in a light tone, but Mercedes knew that he wasn't joking as he started his car.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Mercedes was busy trying on some new clothes, while Kurt was walking through the store, looking for stuff for either her or himself as his phone went off. For a moment he thought Blaine was calling, but as he pulled it out of his pocket he realized that it was in fact Jeff.

His smile fell only slightly as went to accept the call. Him and Jeff had bonded over their audition for the solo at the Warblers and their extensive love for everything Gaga (Jeff had been the one to tell Kurt that the only person who didn't see how much he was in love with Blaine was the soloist himself when Kurt had wondered why everyone had shot him those pitying looks when Blaine had announced the GAP attack) and he always liked to hear from his friend, even though he wondered why he would call at this time in the morning.

"Hi Jeff." he greeted the blonde casually "What's wrong?" he asked as there was no reply for a moment.

"Hey Kurt."

The brunette frowned. That didn't sound like the usually chipper Warbler at all. More like a defeated and tired version of him.

"Are you ok?" he wanted to know "Did they shoot you down with your solo idea again? They are idiots, just go talk to Wes or David about it I'm sure if you actually manage to get one of them alone you'll have …"

"Kurt this is about Blaine." Jeff interrupted him breathlessly.

Kurt's heart sunk as many possible horror scenarios went through his mind. Had Blaine had an accident? Was he hurt? Sad? Angry? Sick?

"Is he ok?" he shrieked, panicking slightly.

"Yeah…" was the hesitant reply and Kurt started feeling really sick as another unwanted thought snuck its way into his head.

"Is there…did he…find someone else?" he whispered, trying to get the nagging little voice in his head that kept chanting 'I told you you weren't good enough' in a voice that closely resembled drunk!Rachel, by telling himself that Blaine loved him.

"God no!" Jeff's reply somewhat reassured him.

"What's wrong then?" Kurt asked, confused.

Surely Blaine would have called him himself if it was none of those possibilities. Actually now that he thought about it, Blaine would have called him anyways, he wasn't the type to go behind Kurt's back. They were best friends too after all.

"He…he's not dead is he?" Kurt asked in a small voice, as the heaviness of that possibility settled on his chest.

"No…Kurt he completely freaked out when he woke up this morning. He ran out of his room dressed in his sleeping clothes, wanting to know where he was. When Wes and David went to calm him down he yelled 'Don't touch me faggots' and ran out. We were all pretty shocked and now we're looking for him. Wes and David told me to call you to see whether you knew anything."

Upon hearing this Kurt let out a relieved sigh and just went to sit down, taking deep calming breaths, cursing his drama loving brain for concocting up terrifying images like it had. But then the whole strangeness of what Jeff had just told him sank in, and he frowned.

"Wait he did what? Why would he do that? They're his straight (the 'supposedly' went unsaid, but the snort from Jeff told Kurt all he needed to know) best friends. He's gay." Kurt shook his head, trying to make sense of anything.

"So you haven't heard from him?"

"No…We were supposed to meet up later, but I guess I'll just go and try to find him now." Kurt answered, concerned.

"Ok…call us if you've got anything? We're all pretty worried?"

"Sure, thanks for calling me."

Kurt hung up the phone staring at it dumbly for a moment before Mercedes arrived, immediately seeing that something was wrong, wrapping her arms around the slender brunette, holding him as he told her what he had just learned.

xxXxxXxxXxx

A while later Kurt was driving around, having dropped Mercedes off at her house as he went to search for Blaine. If he was honest this was pretty pointless, for all he knew Blaine could be on his way to New York. But none of that made sense.

The Blaine he knew wasn't exactly a morning person, but he would never lash out at his best friends like he had, or leave school without a good reason. And what was that about his confusion where he was? Just last night Blaine had texted him, he had been fine. This just didn't add up.

He had been driving around for quite some time, lost in thought, when suddenly a thought hit him. A while ago Blaine had told him of a place where his parents had used to take him when he had been younger, before they had the fallout over his sexuality. Blaine had said that he still went there sometimes to think and calm down. Kurt didn't know what was wrong with his boyfriend, but he hoped that he would find him there to find out.

He didn't call anyone else, he wasn't sure whether Blaine would be there after all, as he turned his navigator around to get going.

xxXxxXxxXxx

After the more than 3 hour drive to the small lake somewhere between Dalton and the house of Blaine's parents Kurt finally parked his car, next to Blaine's, relieved to see it standing there as he got out. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Jeff and Mercedes, telling them that he had found Blaine's car, and was going to try and talk to him.

He then walked down the small path to the water, looking around. After a moment he spotted Blaine on the other side of the lake, absentmindedly throwing rocks into the clear water. The raven didn't even notice when Kurt approached him from behind a while later.

"Blaine?" the brunette asked softly "Baby are you ok?"

He put a hand on Blaine's shoulder startling the raven, who shot up and pushed Kurt back. Kurt stared at him, eyes wide with shock and the older boy looked at him with something that resembled regret. But the expression on his face didn't fit Blaine, neither did the way he stood. Kurt blinked. This was really weird

"Look man, I'm sorry, but don't just sneak up on a guy like that I mean hell…"

Kurt just stood there and blinked again, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Blaine are you ok? You're acting weird." he finally said, wanting to put a hand on Blaine's arm, feeling slightly hurt as the raven flinched away.

"Whoa man careful. What's with the touchy-feely attitude? Who the hell are you?" Blaine asked, staring at Kurt strangely.

"Blaine…" Kurt choked out "I'm...Kurt…y-your boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes: <strong>So this is as far as this goes, I hope you liked it.

This is kind of how I see Kurt and Blaine…like, totally in love bringing out the best in each other…it's a little cheesy but yeah…

I haven't quite decided on how I will end this story, but now I know where it's gonna go. I hope it was clear what happened, if you have any questions, feel free to put them in a review or PM me. :D

It's past 3 am now…I wasn't even gonna post this, since my self esteem has been stomped into the ground lately and I really don't know what to think of my stuff anymore, and I haven't been this nervous about my writing in a long time, but I didn't wanna let you guys wait any longer than necessary...so I really hope it's ok... :)

I would love to hear your thoughts on this, whether you liked it, and if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me ;)

Thank you to those who already reviewed, or favorited or put this on alert. *lessthan3*

I'm already working on the next chapter which will once again be focusing on Blaine in the alternate reality. I hope I'll be able to update soon

Love,  
>CITC<p> 


End file.
